


Love

by Malteaser



Category: Alice (2009)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malteaser/pseuds/Malteaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes three words isn't enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

It wasn't love at first sight. Lust, yes, but that's what you get for walking in wearing a wet dress. It wasn't love yet- not until you came back.

I told you to run, and not only did you not run, you came back for me. You saved me, and you really didn't have to. I hadn't even asked you too.

You have no idea how bewildered I was. And that's part of why I fell, I think. That wasn't anything spectacular to you, it was just instinct. You didn't weigh the pros and cons and then decide that I was useful, you acted because I was in trouble and you could help. It was simple, for you. You were just that… good.

So I fell in love with you. And as we were dragged around half the country and dropped into a lake and captured by Suits, you kept on bewildering me, and I kept on falling. I am still.

_I love you, Alice._

* * *

I don't know when I fell in love with you.

I tend to shut down when things get too scary, or intense, or dangerous, and Wonderland, especially as it was the first time, was all of the above. I was so focused on finding Jack, then my father, that I just closed myself to everything else. But somehow, you got in. And I didn't even realize it until I thought you were gone for good.

I was only gone an hour on this side; I thought I'd dreamed it all: Wonderland, Jack's fiancé, Dad dying, you existing.

I was mourning for you- well, the idea of you, I suppose- almost as much as I was mourning for Dad. I thought it had finally sunk in that Dad was _gone_ , and you'd never been there in the first place.

And then you _were_ there, with that ridiculous hair, and I never wanted to let you go again.

_I love you too, Hatter._


End file.
